Taking Things Slowly
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: A one-shot from Trust No One. What if Vincent and Catherine heard Heather opening the door and they quickly escaped to Catherine's bedroom? Did they make it there in time? Did Heather see them? What happens after they escape to Catherine's bedroom?


**Taking Things Slowly**

**BY: E.B. Cameron**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB **

* * *

**Catherine**

I can feel my heart racing as Vincent closed the distance between us. This is it I thought, this is the moment I have been waiting for and fearing all at once. The moment, where I give my heart out to someone and hope that they will catch me when I fall.

"We should take this…slow…" I said and almost smack myself thinking how stupid that sounded as I stepped back a little.

"Yeah, totally." Vincent whispered as I once again started moving closer to him. Part of me did want to take this slow, yes, but the other part inside of me just wanted to kiss him right now. I could feel the butterflies swarming in the pit of my stomach as my heart continued to race when Vincent's hand cupped my cheek, slowly pulling me in for a kiss, his lips inches from mine, almost in a way making sure that I wanted this. It's then that I let him pull me in for a kiss and when he kissed me I felt this spark of electricity flow through my body as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I wanted this. I wanted him. I loved him…I reluctantly pull away, wanting to tell him so.

"Vincent…" I said, suddenly feeling a bit nervous and happy all at once.

"I love you…" I said as I looked up into his eyes, Vincent smiled at me and he leaned in to kiss me briefly.

"I love you so much Catherine Chandler."

**Vincent**

I whispered to Catherine, feeling incredibly happy right about now. She loves me. I kept on saying over and over again in my head as I leaned in to capture her lips with mine. I felt Catherine pulling me closer her hands fisting with my shirt, wanting more as I let my fingers run through her hair. I wanted more as well, but reluctantly I pull away, not wanting to rush things to quickly. It's been awhile for the both us and I didn't want to rush this relationship with her.

"Vincent, don't you?" Catherine questioned me as she furrowed her brows together. I nod my head as I reach my hand up and once again cup her cheek as I lean my forehead against hers.

"I do Catherine, please don't think I don't want to, cause I do, but I don't want you to rush into anything you're not ready for…"

**Catherine**

Vincent's voice trailed off as if unsure of what to say next. I smile at him, thinking how could I be so lucky to have someone as wonderful as him in my life?

"It's alright Vincent, we'll take things slowly…" I pause as I thought on what to say next, but Vincent beat me to it.

"So, what now?" He asked, with a smile on his face. It's then that I hear the doorknob turn and I quickly grab a hold of Vincent's hand, running towards my bedroom. Perfect timing little sis, I thought. That's definitely one of the negatives of sharing an apartment with your sister. I shut the bedroom door behind us, sighing in relief.

"That was close…" I said as I sat down beside Vincent on my bed.

"Thanks for saving me…" Vincent said, and I laughed at his comment.

"You're welcome, I guess we're even then, aren't we?" I said as I wink at him. "What?" I asked him as he continued to stare at me. He reaches a hand up and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and smiles.

"I love your laugh." I blush and smile at his comment as Vincent pulls me in for a kiss.

"Vincent…" I start to say as I continued to blush when he put his fingers to my lips and pulled me in for a kiss. "I love your smile." I giggled a little bit. "I love your…"

"Vincent, you're making me blush…" I said as he kissed the side of my cheek. "I love…" Just as Vincent was about to kiss me, he cell started buzzing in his pocket. Vincent groaned in frustration as he sat down on the bed next to me and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"JT?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him. Vincent nods his head as he flips open his phone.

"Yeah JT?" Vincent rolls his eyes at me, making me giggle a little bit as I could hear JT rambling on saying something about it's late, you need to get your butt back here or something a long those lines. I understood where JT was coming from, but he could seriously loosen up on Vincent a little bit. I motion for Vincent to give me the phone and he does.

"Hey JT, don't worry he's safe here with me, uh huh yep sure I'll have call you when he leaves." I roll my eyes at Vincent as I flip the phone shut.

**Vincent**

I smile over at Catherine, muttering a, thanks to her. JT is seriously probably going to start getting on my nerves more so than ever now that Catherine and I are, well now that we are sort of together. I guess you could call it that. I look up at Catherine as I suddenly found myself wondering that question in my head. Are we together? Catherine arches her eyebrow at me.

"Vincent, what is it?"

"Um, nothing Catherine, it's stupid." She shakes her head and takes a hold of my hands in hers.

"It's not stupid Vincent, tell me."

"I guess, are we…this sounds so stupid…"

"Vincent?"

"Alright, um our we…you know…"

"Are we what Vincent?"

"Are we together, dating oh I don't know, see it sounds stupid." Catherine frowns up at me as she reaches her hand up to caress the side of my face.

"If you want to be…" Catherine said with her voice trailing off a bit.

"Of course I want to be Catherine. Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Catherine smiles at me as a single tear ran down her cheek. I take my thumb and brush it away as Catherine shakes her head. I smile at her as I pull her in for a passionate kiss and when I pull away I said.

"I love you so, so much Catherine…" I said again, as I leaned my forehead against hers, my hand cupping her cheek. I just couldn't stop saying how much I loved her tonight. Now that I finally told her my feelings, I just wanted to keep on telling her my love for her.

"I love you too Vincent…I always have…I…" I then captured my lips with hers, putting everything that I felt into that kiss, as I pulled her closed to me. I always loved her ever since that day in the forest where I saved her, I loved her from that moment on and now, I finally got to tell her over and over again how I felt, I finally got to do something I've been wanting to do since that day, kiss her, touch her lips with mine, pouring my heart out to her. Just as things start to get heated, I pulled away, Catherine frowned up at me, knowing what I am thinking.

"Taking thing's slowly?" She said, almost reading my mind. I nod my head and she smiles at me, pulling me in for a brief kiss before settling her head against my shoulder and I wrap my arms around her.

"I love you Catherine Chandler." I whispered to her as I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, before resting my head on hers. Nine years, I thought is definitely worth the wait, to share this perfect moment with Catherine as I held her closely to me, and rested my head on top of hers.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed my little one shot. I hope you guys leave reviews...


End file.
